


#77 Requiescat in pace

by shineexofest



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Inspired by Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineexofest/pseuds/shineexofest
Summary: Prompt #77: Assassin's Creed!au Taemin and Jongin are assasins, Taemin is super good at being an assassin when he's on the job but a hazard otherwise





	#77 Requiescat in pace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! I had a lot more planned for this story and I hope I can finish it on a later date! Thank you! Bye! Love you!

_ 'Vitals are stabilising. Decrypting the DNA sequence.' _

_ 'I hope we find a piece of Eden…' _

_ 'Or at least a clue. Loading sequence. Get ready to enter.' _

_ 'I'm ready.' _

_ 'Starting the Animus in three, two, one…' _

**Memory 001**

**Seoul, Korea, 1664**

Taemin landed in the haystack, just a bit to the left. He felt a collision of hay and body next to him, a bit to the right, and heard Jongin's breath. He felt Jongin take his hand, probably to make sure he was fine, so he squeezed it gently in return.

They heard the Portuguese rambling men walk by, surrounded by their Japanese following of devout men of the Order. Jongin peeked carefully and clicked his tongue, to signal their departure from the haystack. They shot out and walked casually, or for as far as they could in their  [ robes ](https://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--avs_z865--/c_scale,f_auto,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/zwpizs53x7l08t09vvyi.png) , after the men they were tailing.

Taemin stopped at a market stand, looking at the man making noodles, and Jongin sat down on a bench as some of the Japanese men surrounding them turned around to check the rear. Blending into the masses perfectly, they went unnoticed and resumed their hunting. 

'I'm hungry now.' Taemin whispered.

Jongin chuckled, but shushed him. 'Not now.'

The men in front of them took a sharp turn, into an abandoned alleyway. 'Shit.' Jongin hissed. Taemin jumped and climbed up onto the roofs, stalking his prey from above. He signalled to Jongin, to take the other side of the road. Jongin climbed up just as nimble as Taemin and ran along the rooftops to scout ahead. 

One of the Portuguese man looked up, as he probably heard Jongin's footsteps, but he looked Taemin's way. Taemin crouched and hid from his sight, to carefully throw a pebble at a flock of doves close to him. They flew up and he heard the, slightly irritated but mostly relieved, hum from the European gentleman. 

Taemin snuck to the side, saw that he was safe to get up again and followed them further along. He saw Jongin signal him from further down the rooftops, indicating that Taemin had to get to the other side of the rooftops. 

'Fuck's sake.' Taemin sighed. He turned the edge, ran towards it and jumped. He flew through the air, slammed with his chest against the roof and, while painfully holding onto the tiles, pulled himself up. Jongin snuck over to him, help him up a little and patted the boy's chest. 

'Hurt?'

'It's fine.'

Jongin pressed a kiss on his cheek. 'Good. Come.' They, quickly but quietly, made their way along the rooftops and tailed their Portuguese and Japanese friends. They entered an inn, close to the river. 

'We went all the way across the city, only to end up a stone's throw from home.' Jongin grumbled.

'Well, we'll be home in a jiffy after we toss those bodies into the river.' 

Jongin chuckled. 'Why do you think those Japanese fellas are following them? Just followers or… worse?'

'… They don't look bulky enough to be goons who're there to protect them. I think they're just recruits.'

'Targets?'

'… Maybe.' Taemin hummed. 'We don't kill innocents.'

'They're Templars.'

'… The Creed does not say to rather be safe than sorry. It says to…'

'I know. But… Templars, they'll just run off and tell everyone else.'

'… They're targets, okay. Quick and easy.'

'Right. Walk in the front door?'

'You do. I'll go via the back.' Taemin said. 'See you inside.'

'See you inside.'

'Be careful.' Taemin kissed Jongin's cheek.

'I usually have to say that to you, pabo.'

Jongin opened the door of the inn, walking in casually and going up to the bar. He knew the innkeeper and he was sort of aware of what Jongin did and why Jongin did it, but he didn't mind and mostly supported their cause. Jongin got offered a mug of water and he sat down. He looked around and saw the Japanese men sitting at a table in the corner. The Portuguese were nowhere to be found and Jongin hummed. They had probably gone upstairs. 

Jongin would need the Japanese men to also move upstairs, somehow. He couldn't do it himself, they would immediately suspect him of something. What would cause them to go upstairs? A row? A good old bar fight? Maybe someone like the innkeeper ushering them upstairs, but for what reason?

Jongin leaned in and ushered the barman closer. 'If I were to say… start some kind of scuffle, could you bring those men there in safety upstairs?'

The innkeeper hummed. 'What about you? I would have to kick you out.'

'Not if I do this right.'

Jongin took his mug and stepped away from the bar. Seemingly he tripped and spilled his water over the fine clothes of another gentleman present. The man yelled and got up. Jongin backed away slowly but didn't try anything to defuse the situation. 

'Yah! Wimp! What are you doing?! Be a man!' The man yelled.

Jongin just shook his head. 

The men threw a punch and Jongin dodged it. Some of the man's friends joined in on the fight, trying to hit Jongin while the boy just kept dodging nimbly. The innkeeper ran over to his Japanese guests and ushered them upstairs, saying that he would want his foreign guests to be safe from violence.

Jongin peeked at the innkeeper and yelled for help. 'Ajusshi! They want to hurt me! Please help me! I'm sorry!'

'Yah, yah, yah!' The innkeeper bellowed. 'Out! With the lot of you! He just made a mistake!' He took his broom and swung it at them, pushing them to leave the establishment. 

Jongin bowed deeply several times. 'Thank you, ajusshi! I was really scared!'

'You watch yourself, kid, I won't do this a second time.' The innkeeper winked. 

Jongin hummed. 'It won't happen a second time, ajusshi!'

'Good.'

Jongin quickly slipped upstairs and saw an open window, which he figured Taemin used. It was a bit sloppy to keep the window open though. He walked into the room and saw Taemin in the corner holding back a large stack of planks that were used for the roof. 'Hi. I knocked them over and they're too heavy, can you…'

Jongin sighed. 'Yes.' He helped him. 'Did someone see you?'

'Nope. I saw the recruits though, they just went upstairs. That scuffle was your doing?'

'Yeah.'

'Smart thinking. Come on.' Taemin walked out of the room. 'The recruits went into that room. I don't know where the Portuguese ones are.'

'I'll figure it out.' Jongin said. 'You take the recruits?'

'Keep watch.' Taemin climbed up into the rafters and snuck across the beams into the room, since the wall hadn't been built to the roof. Taemin counted five of them, which was the amount that they had followed. So he drop, his hidden blades lodging into two necks. As he landed, the men jumped up in surprise. They were quick to open their mouths to yell for help, but Taemin was just slightly faster. Two throwing knives found two throats and Taemin rope dart shot from his sleeve, piercing the last man's heart. He pulled the rope strongly, the man flew forwards and he stabbed the man's guts, cutting them open violently. 'Pyeonghwa-eseo hyusig.' ( _ Rest in peace _ )

Taemin walked out the room. 'Done.'

'Are we going to clean them up?'

'… I may have spilled a little, so they'll know anyway. Just give the man downstairs some money.'

Jongin chuckled. 'Right.'

'Figured it out?'

'That room.' Jongin said. 'You go up, I'll go through the door. Deal?'

'Yes.' Taemin climbed up again and crawled into the room from above. Jongin heard, vaguely, Taemin's pause and he opened the door. As both men turned to the door, Taemin jumped on the one in the back. The other guy turned again, now to face his dead friend and Jongin stabbed him from behind, shoving a hidden blade in the man's spine. 'Pyeonghwa-eseo hyusig.'

Taemin got up and held the man's necklace, with a Templar cross on it. 'Pyeonghwa-eseo hyusig.'

Jongin looked at a book on the table. 'This seems like journal… You see these markings, it seems like they had orders to follow…'

'… What do they say? That's not Portuguese right?' Taemin said.

'I… I don't know. I've never seen these markings before…' Jongin said. '… Should we take it?'

'Yeah, let's go. Before someone comes upstairs.' Taemin opened a window and climbed out. Jongin followed him, closing the window after him. As they walked back to the streets, Jongin entered the inn again, walking right up to the till and giving the innkeeper some money. 'Sssh.'

'Sssh.'

Jinki hummed as the turned the pages. 'I too have never seen markings like this…'

Jongin nodded. 'Neither had we. But they don't look foreign, they look… ancient.'

'But those Portuguese men didn't seem to be that knowledged.' Taemin said. 'But the lines and arrows, could they mean something?'

'They could be… I don't know? Did they have some sort of code with them? A key, so to say?'

Jongin shook his head. 'Just the book.'

'Blasted.' Jinki put the book down. 'Bring it to Joonmyun, in the library. He'll look at it. For now, rest up. You've had a long day.'

They nodded, took the journal and ran to the library. Joonmyun looked up at their arrival. 'Yes?'

'Master Jinki asked us to give this to you.' Jongin gave the book. 'It is written in a language or code we don't understand. Could you perhaps…?'

'I'll take a look. Get some rest, you look tired.'

Taemin nodded. 'Jongin-ah, my chest… Can you look at it?'

Jongin took Taemin's hand and nodded. 'Yes. Come.'

In their hideout in the Yongsan district, in the heart of Seoul, all the assassins of Seoul lived. They planned their operations, monitored their enemies and rested their muscles. In one of the darkest and most secluded corners of their hideout, Taemin and Jongin had made their home. Friends in childhood, soulmates in their teens and lovers as they became adolescents. They were one and the same person.

They entered their home and Jongin let his weapons drop from his belt. 'Ah…' He turned and helped Taemin out of his gear. 'You should have made that jump.'

'I know, alright, just look at it.' Taemin took off his armour. 

Jongin unwound the cloth wrapped around the boy's chest and saw the bruise, in a perfect line, forming. 'Yeah no, that's going to sting for some time.'

'Crap.'

'I'll wash you. That makes everything better. I'll start to heat up the water.' Jongin smiled. 'Just undress, okay?'

Taemin started to undress and he heard Jongin heat up the coal and pump water into the tub. Shedding his clothing piece by piece, he walked into the bathroom and saw Jongin standing there, also undressing. 

Jongin turned, unashamed of his nudity. 'I warmed up the coals first, so the water should be okay now.'

Taemin, neither feeling any embarrassment, smiled. 'I'm glad.' He got into the tub and purred satisfied. 'Oh yes…'

Jongin joined him and sat on the boy's lap oppositely. 'If you'd allow me to…' His hands glided across Taemin's body, washing away every speck of dirt and sweat. 

'You know, Jonginnie, the other day I stole some oil…'

'Again.'

'Look, it's just there for the taking!' Taemin grinned. 'But if you mind I'll take it back and…'

'No, no, no!' Jongin smirked. 'I don't mind one bit. We'll use it well tonight.'

'Not all like last time though, mister "I need a lot because it's that big but not really".'

'Yah!' Jongin pouted. 'Don't say that. I am very big.'

Taemin laughed and lulled his head back as he felt Jongin's fingers clean his inner thighs. 'You're making me very big like this.'

Jongin laughed. 'With the Portuguese dead and that book unreadable, we may have some time off…'

'The Portuguese weren't the only Templars, Jongin.'

'… Well, I just hope we get some time off.' Jongin smiled.

Their home wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. It had a small living room with a spitfire for food, a bathroom and a bed room. Unlike Jinki, they didn't own a bed, they had piled blankets and pillows up in a corner of the room, creating a large nest for them to sleep in. Every time they could get their hands on more blankets, pillows, quilts or sheets, they piled more and more into the corner, creating a larger and larger bed for them. By now, it had filled almost half the room. 

Taemin jumped onto the pile and moaned. 'I'm so tired…'

Jongin laughed and jumped in next to him. 'Ah, so I'll be doing most of the work tonight?'

Taemin laughed. 'I'm a hurt boy, you can't possibly ask me to work…'

Jongin hovered over him. 'I'll make my hurt boy feel incredibly good.'

'Oh boy.' Taemin smiled and spread his legs. 'This hurt boy is ready to feel good.'

Jongin slicked his member and pressed inside Taemin, making the boy utter an excited whine. 'Fu… Taemin… Ooooh…'

Taemin lodged his head into the pillows. 'Jongiiiiin!'

Jongin felt Taemin's hot walls clamp down on him, ushering him to a halt but he was having none of it. Jongin's lips locked to Taemin's neck, suckling softly and allowing his ear to closely take in Taemin's loving and lovely mewls. 

Taemin's fingers dug into the boy's back, scratching it roughly. 'Jongin… Oh yes… Deeper…'

Due to a lack of oil usually, they didn't make love that often. And well, after a certain time of not making love Jongin couldn't control his lower half that well and…

'Taemin… Shit… I'm going to cum…'

'Already?!'

'I'm sorry…' Jongin came and filled Taemin's behind with his juices. 'Oh… Ooooooh… Taemiiiiin!' His legs locked, his hips shocked and his body rocked. Taemin moaned as Jongin's, still erect, member prodded his soft spot and he whined. Jongin's oiled hand jerked at his member, pushing to heaven and beyond as well. 

'You have to cum too…' Jongin whispered in his ear.

'Jong… Jongiiiiin!' Taemin whined and came across his own stomach. 'Fuck me…'

'I'm in the process of doing so.'

'Shut up.'

_ 'I may have forgotten to mention that he was bisexual. Or well, one time he did something with a woman to create well… your great great great great something. But yeah, mainly that guy. Like, we have no recorded other partner, really.' _

_ '… I noticed that.' _

_ 'Yes. Well, there may be important clues while he has… Uh… So just go along with it.' _

_ 'Is it still… gay if I'm in the Animus?' _

_ 'Did you enjoy it?' _

_ 'It felt kinda nice.' _

_ '… Well… We never really had this issue. So you decide!' _

**Memory 002**

**Seoul, Korea, 1664**

'Brothers, we have reason to believe that our enemies are moving against us.' Jinki said. 'They are conspiring and plotting, their moves remain mysteries to us. We have found a book, believed to be a journal of some sorts, but it's in code. For the sake of our freedom, find us a key. Now go.'

With efficiency in mind, Taemin and Jongin had decided to spit up. Not too much, they could still very easily signal one another and come to the other's aid, but they had to do this separately. Their last lead had been the inn where the Portuguese had stayed. And so from there, they traced back. Jongin had gone back the route the men had taken during the hunt and Taemin searched the room that they had used for their kill. 

Taemin noticed that the guards had searched the room. Last night, assassin recruits had gone out and bought town criers, taken down posters and taken out witnesses. The guards hadn't forgotten the crime, but the people had. Life as usual continued. 

Taemin sighed. 'Some clue. Come on. Where were you going… Oh.' Taemin sank through his knees and reached under the bed, revealing a bag with paper scrolls. They were labelled with dates. 'This… Yesterday.' He opened the scroll and sifted through it. 

'Damn Europeans with their stupid symbols and stupid languages.' He sighed and rolled it back up. He swung the bag over his shoulder and ran out the door. 

'YAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?!'

'Fuck.' Taemin cursed and he bolted back into the room, heading for the window. 

'HOLD IT!' The guards ran after him. Taemin jumped out the window and, with a nimble roll, landed on the streets. 

'AFTER HIM! GET THAT ASSASSIN!'

'Son of a bitch, shut up!' Taemin ran away and saw hordes of guards come after him. Oh dear. Taemin ran through the crowds, seeing pockets of more guards add to the chase. 

'Oh, for the love of…' Taemin jumped up and ran up some scaffolding, onto the rooftops. He took one of his flintlock pistols and shot into the air, his signal to Jongin. His feet were faster than ever, he could hear the men on the roof behind him and on the streets below him. But he was outrunning them.

Until he came to an almost screeching halt. End of the rooftops. Jump to the other side? He was heavier than usual with this bag.

'WE GOT HIM NOW!'

Taemin sighed. 'Here goes nothing.' He jumped and didn't make it to the next roof. Instead he went through the panel window slightly below the roof and rolled through another wall panel. A man and a woman, who were clearly going to do something rather naughty, shot up and yelled in shock. Taemin got up and bowed to apologise quickly, running off again. 

'YAH! WHAT ABOUT MY WINDOW!?'

But Taemin couldn't hear them anymore. He jumped down the stairs and burst back out onto the streets. 'Where to… Oh fuck, you again.' Taemin ran away from the guards again and ran towards the river. He couldn't swim now he had these scrolls, but he knew some sneaky tunnels and alleys, so he could use those. 

'YO, UP HERE!' Jongin threw down a smoke bomb and Taemin climbed up quickly. Jongin pulled him up and ran off with him. 'Pabo, what were you doing?'

'… Kinda… Ran into the guards.'

Hiding in Jongin's robes as they were stood in an alleyway, impersonating a couple that was a bit too in love, Taemin listened as the guards ran by again. Jongin peeked out and sighed. 'I'll go out tonight to go fix this for you.'

'… Sorry.'

'Don't worry. Let's go back and show these things. Maybe they can translate them.'

Jongin looked at their position and smiled. 'Remember when we were young. When we would sneak into alleys and tunnels to sleep and cuddle?'

Taemin laughed. 'I'm not sure this is the time for…'

Jongin kissed the boy's lips. 'I'm sure it is. We'll need some time for things to calm down. Some time you can spend with me, right here, and with my lips.'

Taemin chuckled. 'Pabo.' He moved away from Jongin and walked deeper into the alleyway, sitting down behind a pile of crates. 'Like old times.'

Jongin sat down next to him and leant in for more kisses. However…

'Maybe he's hiding here.' Guards walked into the alleyway.

Jongin got up and walked up to the guards. 'Gentlemen! How lovely to see you. If you don't mind, I'm kinda… Uh… Getting busy back here. Can you please give me like… fifteen minutes?'

One of the guards flashed a smirk. 'I see. Ten minutes.'

Jongin nodded. 'Baby, we gotta hurry!'

The guards walked out and Taemin quickly climbed up the wall to the rooftops. Jongin followed him and ran off with him, across the rooftops to their hideout. 'You were right, not the right time.'

'You horny pabo.'

'This is why we shouldn't have oil at home. Makes me wanna do it all the time.'

Joonmyun's eyes narrowed as he read the scrolls. 'Today… They were going to meet an Englishman. Or a Chinese man. At the… Harbour. The western one. On the river.'

'Shall we go there?' Taemin asked quickly.

'Yes. And be less rash about it this time, Taemin, it's time you learn how to not alert the whole city of your presence.'

'Yes, hyung. I'll try, hyung.'

'Now, get on with it. And be careful, these Englishmen are even more cruel and deceptive than these Portuguese men.'

Jongin tilted his head. 'Why do they wear red? That seems so dumb. Everyone can very clearly see you.'

'… Maybe they have more red in their own country?' Taemin said. 'Anyway, what are they doing?'

'… It seems like they're scolding those… Chinese merchants.'

'… Would they side with us or give information?' Taemin asked.

'Maybe. I'll go undercover. Do you have my back?'

'Loading the gun now.'

'Don't miss.'

'I never miss, I just forget to load it sometimes.' Taemin hummed. 'Though I might be out of range here.'

'… Can you move closer then?'

'I'll just use my crossbow, it'll be fine! Did you pick up a new smoke bomb?'

'Yep.' Jongin climbed down. 'Keep your eyes on me.'

'Like I want to leave them anywhere else.'

Jongin laughed. 'No flirting on the job!'

'You're the one who wanted to fuck earlier.' Taemin remarked.

'… Shut up. I felt like a hero so I wanted to be thanked like a hero by his princess.'

'Prince.'

'You know what I mean.' Jongin dropped onto the roof below them. 'Just keep your eyes on me.'

'Yes, yes.'

Jongin dropped onto the streets and mingled with the crowds, sneaking up to the Englishmen without actually sneaking. He rummaged through a stall next to them, chatting with the merchant and tasting a bit of produce. Meanwhile, he listened carefully.

'Ya bloody wankers! We'll tell the guv'ner about your stealin'. Thinkin' you can just sell this off on y'r own.'

'He'll have you whipped and gutted, lads, what've you done to yerselves?'

'But, mister, we could sell this here. We have a permit from the gov…'

The Englishman took the permit and ripped it to pieces. 'I see no permit, lad. We'll be taking your money and y'r crap. Go back home on that boat of y'rs.'

The men pushed the merchants away and they watched in disbelief as the Europeans took their wares and their lockbox and left the market. Jongin hummed and walked up to one of the merchants, using his best Mandarin. 'They can't do that!'

'… They can't, but they do. It's happened before…' The man sighed. 

'Do you know where they go?'

'A brothel. They eat all the food and spend all our money on women.'

'Pigs. You know what, wait here and if you promise not to tell anyone about me, I'll get you your money back.'

'… Deal.'

Jongin patted the man's shoulder. 'I'll make it right. Wait here.' He looked up and whistled sharply, seeing Taemin run along the rooftops immediately, after the Englishmen.

Taemin held his breath as he shimmied down the chimney. He looked up and saw Jongin's ass coming after him, so that was a plus. They stumbled into a room, where a girl was standing at the window, fluffing with her hair and cooing at the men on the streets. The stumbles behind her made her turn.

Jongin lunged forwards and, out of sight, choked her unconscious. Taemin closed the curtains and helped Jongin lay her in bed, covering her with the sheets so she seemed to be sleeping.

They snuck out the room, instinctively heading for other doors. They listened closely because the Englishmen had a very easy tell about them. Even when they were ploughing someone abroad, they would use English. Because their blood is anywhere but their brain at that point.

Taemin signalled Jongin and cocked his head at a door, indicating that the Englishmen were inside. By the sounds of it, both were in there with one girl (poor girl). They cocked their crossbows, opened the door and shot the two men straight through the head. The girl, who still had both men inside both her front as her back, almost sighed relieved as the men seemed to take a break from the roughness, but that quickly turned to horror when she saw the sheets turn red.

Right before she screamed, Taemin knocked her out. Jongin searched the men's clothes and found a note. 'What's this?' He unfolded it and before him was a map. 

'What is this a map off?'

'It's seems big and important…' Taemin said, looking over the boy's shoulder.

Jongin's finger followed arrows that clearly indicated a certain route. 'It's a… sneaky… assault?'

'On what?'

'I don't know…'

Jongin winked at the merchants. 'Your money.'

'Oh! Thank you! How can we ever repay you?'

'… Keep yourself to your promise and if we see one another again, maybe you can help me out.'

The merchants nodded quickly. 'Thank you!'

They placed the map on Jinki's desk. 'We found this.'

Jinki hummed. 'A map. An instruction on a map. What is this a map from?'

'We don't know.' Taemin said.

Jinki opened a cabinet and rummaged through his papers. 'I'm sure I've seen it before… I can't place…'

'Shall we go and ask some of our contacts?'

'… No, it's best if not that many people know we have this. I'll discuss it with Joonmyun. You're dismissed for now, good work. Get some rest. Clean up. Jongin, you look even darker than usual.'

Taemin chuckled and Jongin hummed. 'Come, Taemin.' He took the boy's hand and took him along. The boy happily joined up to him and, in the process of doing so, almost knocked over a vase. Jongin caught it.

'Do leave my stuff standing, Taemin.' Jinki sighed. 

'Sorry.'

They ran to their home and quickly prepared a bath, Taemin happily sitting on Jongin's lap oppositely, washing away all the dirt and soot. Jongin's arms closed around him quickly. 'That kill went very well today.'

'Your ass looks very nice in a chimney.'

'It looks nice anywhere.'

'Oh shut up.' Taemin splashed water in his face.

**Memory 003**

**Seoul, Korea, 1664**

'We have determined the location that the map shows.' Joonmyun said. 'The Royal Palace. Specifically, the throne room.'

'They are going to kill the king?!' Taemin said.

'… We believe so. We can't come into contact with our man inside the palace. You two and Sehun will infiltrate. Your mission is to kill the assailants and to protect the king from any harm. We would like to not let this come to the king's attention, since he will mostly like distrust us as well. Understood?'

They nodded and left to fetch Sehun and gather some supplies. They informed Sehun off their mission and grabbed more bolts, bullets, knives and rope darts. Taemin hummed and accidentally set of a smoke bomb. Jongin sighed and coughed as the smoke filled his lungs, just as Sehun and Taemin did. 'TAEMIN!' Jinki yelled. 'YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE A NEW ONE!' 

They ran away from the smoke cloud and left the building by the roof.

'Am I glad I didn't pick up the poisonous one…'

Jongin peeked over the wall. 'Toooo many guards.'

'I like how we are on a mission to save the king and the guards are not on our side.' Sehun muttered.

'…  We shouldn't kill the guards, right?' Taemin asked. 'I mean, they'll know it was us.'

'Yeah.' Jongin said and looked at the map of the palace. 'They went in from the back. … Through the kitchen and… I see. That's gonna be hard.'

'Well, maybe they killed people that were in their way, so our way is free now.' Sehun said.

'I feel bad saying it, but I hope so.' Taemin said. 'Come on.' They ran across the roofs of the houses next to the palace, avoiding the sight of guards within the walls. They jumped the wall at the back of the palace, sneaking in though a back door. They carefully walked through the hallway, ending up in the kitchen. Sehun peeked and sighed softly. He stepped away and walked up the bodies piled in a corner. 'Poor bastards. Pyeonghwa-eseo hyusig.' He closed the eyes of the lady laying on top of the pile.

Jongin hummed and walked to the next corner, peeking round it. 'Clear.'

Taemin ran past Jongin, to the next corner to check. 'Cle… Is he… He's dead, clear.'

Sehun joined up with Taemin and ran to the door at the end of the hallway. 'This one should lead the the staff quarters.'

'Let's hope they didn't slaughter…' Jongin opened the door. 'Everyone… And they did.'

'These Englishmen are pretty sloppy.' Taemin mumbled. 'And that's something, coming from me.'

Jongin snuck around the corpses, looking for either enemies or people who where in need of a saviour. 'They killed everyone…'

Sehun ran over to the next door, holding his dagger ready to attack. 'Only a few more doors until we reach the throne room. Are we on schedule?'

'Ahead, even. Go.' Jongin slid open the door and they entered the main hall. 'Wait, they should be here now. Fuck, they're ahead too!'

'I'll see if I can find a vantage point upstairs.' Taemin said. 'I think the king will be notified now. Stall for as long as you can.'

Taemin snuck up on a ledge, overlooking the throne room. He saw Jongin and Sehun, swords drawn, facing the six Templars. The guardsmen around the king had already been slain and a seventh Templar had his pistol at the king's head. 

Taemin snuck to the back of the throne room.

'Again, we want to know how you found us.'

'Again,' Sehun said, 'you've got a traitor.'

'We will kill you and the king. If you tell us now, we will be merciful towards you. No need for more deaths than necesarry.'

'Say that to the dozens of people you killed back there.' Jongin said.

'You are in no position to insult us.' One of the Templars said. 'I'll count to three.'

Jongin and Sehun didn't move.

'One…'

Nothing.

'Two…'

Taemin crept across a beam and prepared his rope dart. 

'Three.'

Taemin shot the rope dart at the man next to the king, saw the barbed dart enter the man's throat and dropped down, using the man as a counterweight. As he dropped, he shot with his pistol at one of the Templars, hitting him in the head. Jongin rushed forwards and killed one of the Templars with a quick stab to the throat. Taemin had ran back to the king, who had taken refuge behind his throne and picked up the Templar's pistol, nailing another one in the head.

Sehun had thrown two knives already, killing one of them in process. Jongin duelled with one of the Templars, their swords clashing violently, sparks flying round. Until a crossbow bolt found its way into the Templar's forehead from the back of his head. Taemin put his crossbow away and turned to watch Sehun finish off the last one. 'There.'

The king emerged from the back of his throne, carefully peeking at the three Assassins. 'Are you…'

Taemin and Sehun pulled their hoods further over their heads, shrouding their faces and searched the bodies. Jongin didn't take his one off, but didn't hide his face either. He stepped up and bowed. 'Your Majesty, we apologize for the intrusion. These European heathens wanted to kill you, your Highness. We could not let that happen. I regret to inform you that they have killed most of your staff in the back… We could not save them from harm, sadly.'

'… You have been forgiven… Who are…'

'Nothing is true, everything is permitted, we work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins.' 

They turned and ran, leaving the king bewilderd and alone in a throne room stained by blood.

Outside, hidden in the shadows of an alleyway, they rummaged through the stuff they had found on the men's bodies. Taemin unfolded a piece of paper. 'I… I'm not that great at their language, but that is the name of the dock in the east, right?'

'Yes.' Sehun said. 'And here, look, these coins are not Korean.'

'… Those markings are from the East Indies.' Jongin said. 'I think.'

'So, the Dutch.'

'Why are those Europeans everywhere we look?'

The king had rallied all the guards, the city was on lockdown and every house was searched for more of those red crosses. Along with that, the search was also on for the hooded assassins, to be questioned (and hired for the Royal Guard). 

The Assassins scurried around the place, trying to make everything appear as if they were a normal school for sword fighting. Jongin, Sehun and Taemin had apologised endlessly for making themselves known. Though Jinki and Joonmyun were having none of it. 'You did well, you saved the king, that's the most important.'

Loud bashes onto the door down below. Their robes had been lost in their homes, hidden away from sighed and they just walked around in everyday clothes. Sehun opened the door and bowed. 'How can I help you, good sir of the Guard?'

'Royal inspectioooon! Traitorous men are about and we fear they might have infiltrated this neighbourhood! Please let us do our work. Interfering will be seen as a plea of guilt.'

'By all means, we do not want to limit you.' Jinki walked down. 'Go ahead, master guard.'

A few guards walked in and looked around, not really trashing the place but they did not place the pots, pans and scrolls back exactly where they belonged. They moved upstairs, not that something of interest would be found up there. They opened a few doors and eventually also ended up in Taemin and Jongin's home. 

They cocked an eyebrow at the two of them studying on the quilt pile, but they didn't say a word. They concluded that their place was safe.

'Well, thank you very much.' The guard said. 'It seems you are not traitors. Have you ever heard of the Assassins? Work in the dark to serve the light? Nothing is… Uh… Nothing is permitted…? Something like that?'

'No sir.' Joonmyun said. 'But we'll keep our eyes open! If we hear something, we will go to the guard immediately!'

'Thank you.' The guards left again. Jongin and Taemin popped their head out. 'Did they leave?'

'Yes.'

They ran to their mentor and gave him both the coin and the note. 'We think the Dutch East Indies are involved too! Look, this is one of their coins and this says the name of the eastern dock.'

'Easy now. We'll look into it. Get some rest, you've had a busy day.' Jinki said.

'… Maybe, with the city buzzing, it's smart to do some recon though. We'd be less likely to be noticed. Everyone is looking for us, but nobody knows where to look.' Joonmyun said. 'You two, go on a date. Go get something to eat. Here.' Joonmyun gave them some money. 'Have fun. I hear they have this very nice inn at the eastern docks.'

Jongin laughed as Taemin failed to completely slurp up the noodles. 'Here let me…' He leaned in and slurped up the other end of the noodles, kissing Taemin cheekily. 'There.'

'Yah! Don't steal my noodles, you twat.'

Jongin laughed and took a bite of his own noodles. 'I'll buy you more if you're still hungry.'

'Aaaawh yeah.' Taemin slurped his noodles up more and more. They had taken on a casual look, not dressed in their robes but in normal everyday clothes. Jongin looked around and saw a Dutch mercantile ship.

'I see Europeans. Well, Indies.'

'Can you only think about work when we're on a date?'

Jongin stared at Taemin for a moment. 'I… I'm… Sorry…?'

Taemin laughed and tossed his head back. 'You should see your face. We can't do anything about them now anyway and the harbours have been locked down. It's fine.'

Jongin sighed. 'I know. Did I fuck up by making ourselves known like that?'

'Not really. I mean, what could we have done? We had to search them and we couldn't risk him getting antsy and calling for, if possible, living guards. We saved the king. We can be proud.'

'Your entrance was spectacular though.'

'I know, I was kinda proud of that and it took hours for someone to say something about it.'

'Sorry. I'll make you feel better tonight.'

'Nope. Out of oil.'

'Damn! How's it gone already?'

'… I knocked the bottle over…'

Jongin sighed. 'Why do you do this?'

'We were in a hurry, guards were coming!'

Jongin hummed. 'I could just not use oil.'

'I could just slice your dick off.'

'We can also just cuddle.' Jongin smiled.

'Smart boy.' Taemin smiled.

Jongin laughed and leaned in a little. 'Can smart boy get a kiss?'

Taemin pecked Jongin's lips. 'There.'

Jongin cheered and Taemin shook his head. 'Maybe you should just only think about work.'

'Yah!'

They reported back to Jinki and went to their rooms. Taemin undressed as he walked to the bedroom. 'Today was terrible. I still have to replace that bomb.'

'We did save a king.'

'We saw so much death… Innocent death.'

Jongin hummed and undressed too, snuggling with Taemin under their blanket. 'We'll set it right.'

'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' Taemin said.

'Exactly.'

_ 'Sooo, will they get more oil?' _

_ '… Why do you ask?' _

_ '… Mental preparation?' _

_ 'I think we'll also discover how the Animus impacts your sexuality.' _

_ 'HEY!' _


End file.
